


Evidence

by Tomopi



Series: 30-Days-Prompt-Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: The evidence was there but he didn't want to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 001: Evidence

            In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. There was enough evidence over the years that it was kind of obvious but still Stiles managed to stay blind. He was the one who usually connected the dots, but this time he just ... didn't. Maybe he just was scared to see the whole picture in the end.  
  
            But it had been so obvious.  
  
            "Are you seriously considering this? You can't do this! They will cone back! They won't just stop because you told them to!"  
  
            Stiles stared intently at his best friend, his eyes trying to convey every little ounce of intent. He knew the fae wouldn't just stop. They knew how to form their wording, how to use every little word to get what they wanted.  
            Scott frowned, his eyes going from Stiles to the fae and back. Then his face hardened with resolution.  
  
            "You promise?", he asked.  
  
            The queen smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the light of the setting sun.  
  
            "We promise to not hunt them."  
  
            Stiles tried to object, the wording was wrong, not specific enough. This wouldn't end good, he just knew it, but Scott just spoke over his head, allowed the fae to leave.  
  
            It wasn't the first time Scott ignored his best friend.

 

*  


            "They will continue."  
  
            "I know."  
  
            "Will you help me kill them?"  
  
            "Everything for you, darling."

 

*

 

            The crying got louder the longer they stood around the wendigo, the longer they stood around and discussed what to do.  
  
            "We can't kill it, it's a baby!"  
  
            Scott's face showed clearly how shocked he was that Stiles would even consider to kill a little baby.  
  
            "A little baby that tore the arm off the social worker who just wanted to pick him up and ate it! This is a wendigo, they eat people. To death!"  
  
            "We just have to show him that we don't eat people."  
  
            "And who will that 'we' be? Your Mom and my Dad who work at the oddest hours? Someone of us who have to go to school? Don't forget that not all of us can heal when they lose a chunk of flesh to a hungry wendigo-baby!"  
  
            Were it just in his ears or did he sound slightly exasperated? He hoped the others heard it as well.  
  
            "We will manage. We will not kill an innocent baby!"

 

*

 

            "We have to get rid of it."  
  
            "Don't worry. It will be gone before another person will get hurt."  
  
            "There is a reason I keep you around."  
  
            "Oh, I hope there are more than just one, sweetheart."

 

*

 

            He was distracted for just a second.  
  
            The pond was old, it has always been there. In summer families were here almost every weekend and during the week the teenagers came after school. Nothing ever happened. Until a water nymph decided Beacon Hills was the perfect place to store her treasures and started to drown everyone who came too close. By the time they found out who was responsible the water nymph had killed dozens of fish, a few ducks and almost a teenager who had come too close.  
After a few days they managed to catch the water nymph and she promised not to drown anyone or anything anymore.  
  
            "Look, Stiles. You were wrong. No need to destroy her. She promised."  
  
            She promised. But she didn't keep it.  
  
            Stiles felt the water fill his lungs, he couldn't breathe. His head felt like it would explode, black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He tried to reach the light, his fingers were trying to grip the sunrays flittering through the water. He gulped another mouthful of water before everything turned black.

 

*

 

            "She promised to stop, she said she'd leave!"  
  
            "But she didn't, Scott! You almost killed Stiles!"  
  
            "What? No! I didn't do anything!"  
  
            "Exactly! One day I won't be there to save him from a monster you let go!"

 

*

 

            Stiles knew it was over the moment he entered Scott's living-room for a pack meeting with everyone there, except for Peter.  
  
            "We have to kill Peter."  
  
            Stiles stilled where he had been fidgeting on the couch.  
  
            "Excuse me? Why would we have to do that?"  
  
            Scott furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend's question.  
  
            "He's been a ticking time bomb since he resurrected himself."  
  
            For a long moment Stiles just stared at the true Alpha, trying to understand what he was hearing.

            "You want to kill Peter. You let every damn creature go when it promises to stop killing people, but you want to kill Peter who has helped us every time our damn asses were in trouble?"  
  
            He didn't even register that his voice got louder with every word he said.  
  
            "Stiles, calm down. He killed the water nymph. He will try to kill us as well one day."  
  
            "Yes, Scott! He killed the water nymph while trying to save me from drowning!"  
  
            "But what if he kills someone next time because he just wants to?"  
  
            With a shout Stiles jumped from his seat and started to gesticulate wildly:  
  
            "He doesn't kill if it isn't necessary, you dumbass! He wouldn't even have killed the creatures you let loose on humanity again, just to see you suffer. I asked him to help me before they killed anyone else. Do you want to kill me as well? Huh? Because I try to do the right thing?"  
  
            Everyone stared at the enraged young man who was panting for air after his shouting fit.  
  
            "He made you kill someone?", Scott asked shocked.  
  
            Stiles screamed and slam the door behind himself. He was so done with this!

 

*

 

            "Will you leave with me?"  
  
            "How come you want to leave now?"  
  
            "I just didn't want to see it, but the evidence was there all the time."  
  
            "I'll be where you are, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble for a 30-Days-Prompt-Challenge I'm doing with a friend. I wrote one drabble every day this months but didn't have the time to post them. I'm doing this now.


End file.
